venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Calculus
Darth Calculus is a misunderstood Sith Lord appearing as the master for the lesser Sith Darth Easy-Bake Oven (actually Shinogami in disguise, planning to kill him and avenge his father's death) and Darth Yogapose. He later takes the apprentice Darth The Boy after killing Jedi Knight Culpaldo, who was his nemesis since the second grade. Biography While in the second grade, Calculus had his food stolen by the young Culpaldo, making him turn evil and to the dark side, while still being good on the inside. He took the name of Darth Calculus, yet everyone began to hate him because they hated Calculus. At one point in his life, Calculus took on two young apprentices: Darth Easy-Bake Oven and Darth Yogapose. Only requiring one apprentice he put the two through many deadly trials including fighting zombies and dinosaurs. However, when both parented he proved to be worthy in combat, Darth Calculus challenged them to TV trivia in which nearly every answer was Green Arrow. Darth Yogapose caught on and Darth Easy-Bake Oven was killed several times due to his failure to do the same. Eventually Easy-Bake Oven grew tired of this and rebelled against his master. Chaos rained in Darth Calculus's castle, with a three way Sith battle as well as dinosaurs running amok. When the battle was over Yogapose became Green Arrow and Darth Easy-Bake Oven disappeared, leaving Jared Leona in his place. After Calculus managed to fatally wound Yogapose and listen to his last words, Jared killed the Sith Lord whilst he was distracted. Darth Calculus is a surprisingly powerful Sith Lord. While his force lightning wasn't all that impressive, he can bring people Back from the Dead, create machine guns, zombies, and dinosaurs all with the power of the dark side. His downfall however was his a famed quizzes, in which he would more or less attack and kill those who did not input Green Arrow as their answer. This lead to his apprentices' betrayal as well as self termination on several accounts. Ever since his failure with his first two apprentices, Calculus has been on the look out for replacements, often appearing to anyone showing evil qualities, and more then not fails. Later in his life, Calculus met Culpaldo (who was now a Jedi Knight) once again, and the two engaged in a series of ferocious lightsaber duels. After being struck down multiple times, Calculus realized that he was more of a hero than Culpaldo was. Calculus was able to return from the dead and finally strike Culpaldo down. As the Jedi Knight slowly died, he asked for Calculus to train The Boy, to which Calculus agreed. After Culpaldo died, Calculus renamed The Boy as Darth The Boy, and began to train him in the ways of the dark side, but as a good Sith Lord. However, he betrayed his apprentice and struck him down as he stood without an ignited lightsaber. Appearances * FUN SUPER POWERS! - Gmod Electricity Weapon Mod (Garry's Mod) (First appearance) * Gmod FORCE AWAKENS LIGHTSABER Mod! (Garry's Mod) Category:Characters Category:Gmod characters Category:Garry's Mod characters Category:Sith Lords